The Event
by Writing Sux
Summary: Bo and Dyson head to an event and Bo makes a new friend.


****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

It didn't matter if they were on again or off again Bo never turned down an invitation to one of the events that was thrown by Dyson's firm. The events usually meant free booze, a limo for the night, delicious food, and pretty attendees. Who could ask for a better evening? Bo was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting on her makeup when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up then tapped the icon for the speakerphone, "Kenzi what's up mama?"

Kenzi's laughter echoed throughout the bathroom then she remarked, "Someone is in a good mood. Did you and Dyson have a romp or something?"

Bo wasn't able to roll her eyes in exasperation because she was putting on eyeliner but she did state, with a hint of irritation in her voice, "No. We broke up last week. I told you that."

Kenzi let out a small laugh then commented, "I can never tell with you two. One week you're sucking face in front of Starbucks then the next week you're throwing his shit off of your apartment balcony." She sighed, "So if it isn't Dyson that's got you all peppy then what is it? Did you meet someone else? Ooh that would be an interesting plot twist in the ongoing DyBo saga." Bo got a perplexed look on her face as she mouthed DyBo and as she was about to ask her friend what that meant Kenzi continued on with her fantastical tale. "I can see it now: You're walking home after another boring day at work and you run into him on the train. Before you exchange awkward apologies there is a moment where he looks at you and you look at him and the world stops. In that one moment you see wedding bells, promises of forever, and matching walkers." Bo let out a soft chuckle but Kenzi kept going, "The two of you apologise and you run off without getting his name."

Deciding that she was going to have some fun with her friend she asked, "What if it's a woman who sweeps me off my feet and I decide to run away to Tahiti with her?"

Kenzi scoffed, "You haven't dated chick in like a year. Not since that chick with the resting bitch face."

Bo got a confused look on her face then she got an idea of who Kenzi might have been talking about, "Are you talking about Tamsin? She was a sweetheart."

Kenzi laughed, "Yeah if you call stalking you at work sweet."

Bo grimaced as she thought about that. Tamsin hadn't taken their break up well and it led to a series of events that ended with Bo calling the cops on her. She changed the topic and told her friend, "But yeah no. It's nothing romantic." She put on a touch of lipstick then said, "A couple of weeks ago Dyson invited me to this party his company is throwing."

Kenzi let out a groan then asked, "Are you two going to get back together?" She let out an aggravated sigh, "Bo make sure that you've really thought this through because I cannot take another Dyson-bash. No matter how fun they are. I'm starting to run out of things to hate about him." She paused then remarked, "I guess making fun of his penis is still an option."

Bo bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. Anytime she broke up with Dyson she and Kenzi would get drunk and go on an alcohol-induced rant about the man. Bo took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm not certain what your fascination is about his penis but it's awkward." Then she added, "And we're not getting back together. I'm just doing a favour for him."

Kenzi laughed then and commented, "Sure you are."

"I am." Bo exclaimed as she heard the disbelief in her friend's tone.

Kenzi said, "If you say so Bo-Bo but we all know what happens when you get a few drinks in you."

Bo gawked at her phone then asked, "And what happens when I get a few drinks in me Kenzi?"

Kenzi muttered something then told her, "You get a little happy and want to bone the next available thing with a pulse."

Bo pressed her lips together as she thought about that. There was no way for her to deny the fact that when she got drunk she did have a hard time controlling her libido. Bo picked up the phone then walked out of the bathroom. After setting the phone down on her nightstand she went over to her closet and unzipped the garment bag that was hanging on the door. As she pulled out her dress she said, "Kenzi I will not have sex with him. In fact I will only have two drinks and will be home before midnight."

Kenzi let out a soft snort then said, "Okay if you say so Bo."

Bo glared at the phone and countered, "I do." She went over to her dresser so she could get some underwear, "Okay Kenz I've got to go. The limo will be here in an hour and I'm barely ready to leave."

Kenzi whistled before saying, "Fancy. Okay chica I will talk to you later and I'm sure you will give me all the dirty DyBo deets when you get home." Then she added as an afterthought, "Or you will call me talking about what a pencil-dicked asshole Dyson is."

"I don't believe I have ever called him that." Bo commented with a grin on her face. Kenzi let out a hum then remarked, "Guess that was me then. Okay. Bye Bo-Bo."

Bo shook her head as the call ended. Kenzi was someone she would never be able to live without but sometimes the young woman was a little bit too much. Bo finished getting ready for her night out and an hour later there was knock on her front door. As she was putting in her earring Bo went to go answer the door and when she opened it she found Dyson standing in front of it with his hands in his pockets and a charming smile on his face. Dyson let out a chuckle and remarked, "Wow you are breathtaking. You are going to be the most stunning woman at this event." He stepped across the threshold and leaned in to kiss Bo but she turned her head which caused his kiss to land on her cheek. Dyson pulled back and he had a tight smiled on his face, "Ah so it's going to be that kind of night?"

Bo walked out of the entryway and went into the living room to get her wrap. She got her phone off the side table and put it in her clutch as she told Dyson, "It's not going to be any sort of night Dyson. Me going with you doesn't change anything. We've broken up so I'm going to this event as your friend."

Dyson held up his hand and smiled, "Okay I got it Bo." He offered her his arm, "Can I at least be a gentleman?"

Bo took his arm and joked, "You're anything but a gentleman."

He grinned at her, "This is true but you still like being around me."

Bo smiled and shook her head. The man could be full of himself sometimes but she figured she could have a complete asshole for an escort.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the venue where the event was being held and after they turned in their invitations Dyson looked at Bo and asked, "Do you want to get something to drink?"

"Absolutely. You know I can't pretend to give a shit about what a bunch of lawyers have to say when I'm sober." She told him pretending to be offended by his question.

As they made their way to the bar Dyson laughed and said, "You seem to be okay with me when you're sober."

She grinned up at him, "For a little bit then I have to get a drink or I'll end up shooting you."

The two of them laughed but it was interrupted when an older gentleman began to walk over to them. Dyson bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything Bo."

"Dyson." The man said with his hand out and as Dyson shook it he said, "It's nice to see you tonight. And who is this delightful young woman?"

Bo had a tight smile on her face as Dyson introduced her, "This is Bo. She came with me to last year's fundraiser."

The man nodded and said, "Ah. Well it certainly is nice to have you back." When the man placed his hand on Dyson's shoulder Bo knew right away that the conversation was going to be a long winded one. As the man talked Bo feigned slight interest in the conversation while as she looked around the floor. When she spotted several waiters carrying around trays of hors d'oeuveres her stomach began to grumble. Bo interrupted the conversation so she could tell Dyson that she was headed to the bar. Once she was there got the bartender's attention and ordered a gin and tonic. She was leaning against the bar when an attractive blonde, who was wearing a strapless navy dress that clung to her in all the right ways, walked up to it. The woman turned and gave Bo a polite smile which caused a huge smile to break out on her face but Bo felt like an idiot so it disappeared. To prevent herself from staring at the attractive woman Bo began to look around the room while keeping the woman in her peripheral view. After she had gotten her drink Bo stayed at the bar and took casual sips from her glass while trying think of something witty to say to the woman before she left the bar area. Unfortunately by the time she had thought of something to say the woman had gotten her drink and was gone. Bo took another drink from her glass and muttered, "Wow."

She left the bar and began to walk around sampling the different foods that were on the trays that passed her by. Her favourite were the lobster canapés. As she wandered around Bo tried to keep an eye out for the beautiful blonde that she had seen at the bar but after awhile she began to think that the woman had disappeared because she hadn't seen her at all. Bo had gorged herself on several drinks and a ton hors d'oeuveres by the time Dyson had found her. He walked up to her and smiled, "Bo I'm so sorry. I got caught up talking with a few of the partners after Harold stop me. I hope you weren't too bored."

Bo let out a laugh then told him, "Don't be sorry. I am having the time of my life. I'm certain I'll be a lobster by the end of the night." She held up her glass and added, "A pickled one if I don't hold off on these drinks."

Dyson got an exasperated look on his face and sighed, "Are you drunk?"

Bo held up her fingers and replied, "Only a little. The lobster canapés have been absorbing the alcohol."

Dyson let out another sigh and said, "Come on." The two of them went outside to the balcony and Bo leaned forward against the wall and Dyson rubbed her back as he told her, "We'll get you some fresh air then go back inside and have some dinner before going home."

She might have been a little drunk but she wasn't completely stupid. She moved away from Dyson and said, "Yes I'm going back to my apartment."

Dyson shook his head and said, "Bo come back to my place that way I can take care of you."

Bo let out derisive snort then suggested, "Dyson you might want to leave before I say something that won't be nice."

"Fine Bo. I'll be inside if you need anything." He said realising that she was two steps away from going off on him.

Bo watched him walk back inside then she turned around to look at the skyline. Sometimes she couldn't be around Dyson and he would irritate the hell out of her. She let out an exasperated sigh and let her head drop. "Tough night?" A soft voice asked next to her.

Bo looked to the right and saw that the person speaking to her was the attractive blonde that she had been looking for all night. She stood up straight and tried to find some sort of response for the woman. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was being right now. Bo smiled and responded, "Sorta."

The woman let out soft chuckle and commented, "That's what happens when you overindulge an open bar."

Bo was relieved that woman hadn't heard the conversation between her and Dyson's so she gave her a slight nod and said, "Tell me about it. But I think it was the canapés that might have been my downfall." Remembering her manners Bo stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Bo by the way."

The woman shook her hand and said, "Lauren. Do you work for the firm?"

Bo let out a quick laugh then told her, "God no. I'm here with a uh..."She trailed off as she tried to find the best word to describe what she and Dyson were. "Friend."

Lauren nodded then pointed out, "Well that is nice of you."

There was a moment of silence between them then they heard the announcement for dinner. As they went in Bo asked, "Which table are you at?"

Lauren pulled out a slip of paper and said, "Seven."

Bo got a huge smile on her face, "Oh wow me too."

The two of them walked to the table together and Bo sat next to Dyson while Lauren sat next to her. All of a sudden Bo started to feel like she was in the middle of an uncomfortable sandwich and the feeling got worse when Dyson asked, "And who is this?"

Bo took a sip of the water that was sitting in front of her then introduced Dyson to Lauren, "Forgive my manners. Lauren this is my friend Dyson. Dyson this is Lauren." She made sure to add heavy emphasis on the word friend so that there was no misunderstanding of Dyson's role in her life.

Dyson kept the polite smile on his face as he said, "It's nice to meet you Lauren. Do you work for the firm or..."

Lauren let out a soft laugh that had a lilt to it and the melodic sound almost caused Bo to swoon. The blonde caught her breath then told Dyson, "No I don't work with the law firm. I actually work at the hospital that the fundraiser is for. I'm actually speaking tonight about the research I'm doing there."

Bo was enamoured by Lauren and she wanted to know more about her. So she asked with amazement in her voice, "You're a doctor?" Lauren nodded, "That is amazing. What type of doctor are you?"

Lauren smiled at her and told, "I'm a surgeon but I've picked up a pet project that involves stem cells so I'm excited to talk about it."

Bo didn't bother to hide her enthusiasm as she stated, "I'm excited too." Lauren grinned at her and Bo realised how horrible that sounded so she backpedalled, "I'm excited to hear you speak about your project."

Lauren got a knowing look on her face as she smirked, "It's an exciting project."

Bo realised that Lauren was now flirting with her and she could feel her cheeks warm up as she began to blush. Regrettably the moment was ruined by dinner being brought out from the kitchen. Thankful that she wasn't going to be subjected to more flirting and awkwardness Bo focused on the plate that was in front of her. About mid-way through her meal Bo felt a hand on top of her knee and her eyes grew wide. She was familiar with Dyson's hands and the hand that was currently resting on her knee was not his. It was too soft and gentle but at the same time it sent a tingling sensation that moved up her thigh and to the inside of it causing a reaction that made Bo swallow her food hard. Bo turned her head towards Lauren and she noticed that there was a playful glint in the blonde's eyes as she spoke with the other people sitting around the table who were familiar with her. The hand that was on her knee began to move further up her thigh and to the inside of it. Bo didn't know what to do but she knew that she wasn't going to stop the woman. Bo jumped when Dyson said close to her ear, "What's the matter? Steak's not good?"

The hand moved from Bo's knee and she shook her head no and told him, "It's fine I um...I had a thought about something." She wiped her mouth then excused herself, "Excuse me I have to use the restroom."

Bo got up from the table and made a beeline for the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom there were number of women milling around the open area so she walked into one of the stalls and as soon as she had the door closed and locked she rested back against it. How could this be happening to her? And while Dyson was around. Of course this would happen to her. Her life seemed to be a series of ill-timed events that sent it into a tailspin. When she told Kenzi about this her friend wasn't going to believe her. Bo took a deep breath then opened the door but as she walked out she saw that the bathroom was empty and that Lauren was leaning on the sinks with a smirk on her face. Bo shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "I am too sober for this." Then she said, using her normal voice, "What were you doing at the table?"

Lauren grinned and walked closer to Bo. When she was close enough she placed her hand on Bo's hips and asked, "Did I read the situation wrong? I thought you were flirting with me."

"I was." Bo exclaimed, "But I didn't expect you to do that."

Lauren removed her hand from Bo's hip and moved away from her, "Oh. Well I am sorry Bo I shouldn't have been so forward."

Lauren began to walk towards the door and Bo had brief internal struggle before saying under her breath, "Oh fuck it."

She took quick strides over to Lauren and took hold of her arm before turning her around. The two of them shared a brief moment where they looked into each other's eyes before they engaged in a kiss that was intense the moment their lips met. Bo had her hands on Lauren's hips and she guided her back to the wall that was near the door. She pressed Lauren against it and the blonde moaned in her mouth as Bo's tongue glided against her bottom lip. Bo heard voices outside the bathroom door and she broke away from Lauren saying, "We can't do this here."

Lauren straightened her clothes and agreed, "You're right we can't do this here." She looked up at Bo, "My apartment is nearby."

Two women came into the bathroom and Bo said in a hushed voice, "I can't leave Lauren. I'm here with Dyson."

Lauren gave her a confused look and told her, "Sure you can Bo. We walk out the front door and take my limo then go back to my place." Then she added, "And Dyson is a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Lauren got small smile on her face and shook her head as she stated, "Unless he's not a friend."

Seeing the incredulous look on Lauren's face Bo took a deep breath and tried to explain the situation between her and Dyson in a quiet voice, "He is-I-We have a complicated history." Noticing that that didn't change the look on Lauren's face Bo tried to prevent the conversation from going into dangerous territory by pointing out, "Also you have to speak at this thing."

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "Most the people here will be happy if I bail. They wouldn't get what I was saying anyway."

Bo stared at the woman in front of her. She was stuck in a dilemma and she didn't know what to do. On one hand a night of hot, passionate sex with someone new was tempting. So much so that she almost said yes. But on the other hand, she had come with Dyson and she wasn't going to ditch him because of her libido. Bo sighed then looked up at the ceiling as she told Lauren, "I can't Lauren. I would feel bad for leaving Dyson."

She looked at the blonde who said, "That's fine Bo. Enjoy your night."

Bo watched as Lauren walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she had done that. She was an idiot but at the same time she couldn't leave Dyson. Bo tried to look happy as she walked back to the table and as she sat down she still couldn't believe that she had let Lauren get away then when Lauren didn't return to the table to finish dinner that only upset her further. Bo was poking at her food when Dyson asked, "Are you okay? You were in the bathroom for a long time." He chuckled, "I thought I might have to pay one of the ladies here to go check on you."

Bo gave him a weak smile and told him, "Yeah I'm fine. I think I might have had one too many G and T's."

Dyson chuckled and said, "I told you should go easy on the alcohol."

Bo smiled at him then finished her dinner. The rest of the meal went by with no further complications and Lauren didn't reappear. The woman hadn't completely vanished from the event. When Lauren was called up to the stage to give her presentation Bo sat up and paid rapt attention to her. Lauren was a captivating and eloquent speaker and Bo was fascinated by her. After her presentation Lauren walked off the stage and Bo got up to go find her. Dyson called after, wanting to know what was wrong, but she didn't answer him. Bo looked around for Lauren and she eventually found her at the counter for the coat room. Bo went over to her and said, "Lauren..."

The woman's gentle eyes looked at her and Bo knew that there was no way she would let this woman disappear out of her life. She walked closer to her then whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Lauren got a wide smile on her face and the two of them left the event. The ride to Lauren's apartment was a tense one which was made worse when Dyson began to call Bo. She silenced her phone and looked at Lauren who gave her a questioning look. Bo moved closer to Lauren then leaned in to give her a kiss and she pulled back she whispered, "It doesn't matter. I want to be with you."

Lauren smiled and closed the small gap that was between them so she could capture Bo's lips for another kiss that was still intense but that was overshadowed by the sensuality that Lauren conveyed through it. The limo came to a stop moments later and the two of them broke away from each other and Bo looked out the window remarking, "Nice apartment."

Lauren moved to get out of the limo and told her, "It is and wait until you see inside." She looked over her shoulder at Bo and there was a smirk on her face, "Although you won't be seeing much of it."

The innuendo made Bo's breath catch and her level of excitement grew. She couldn't wait to have this woman. They got out of the limo and headed inside to the elevator. When they arrived to the floor that housed Lauren's apartment Bo was certain she would die from the anticipation. As soon as the two of them were in Lauren's apartment Lauren asked, "Did you want something to drink? I have wine, water, beer, and I think juice."

Bo followed Lauren into the kitchen and she was biting her bottom lip. She didn't want anything to drink and she didn't want to talk anymore. Bo had been anxious at the beginning of the limo ride and her arousal was made worse when she and Lauren had that intense make out session. She almost lost what little restraint that she had and was ready to have Lauren take her in the limo but that didn't happen. So now Bo was at her breaking point and was dying for Lauren to touch her. She walked up behind the blonde, who was in the refrigerator, and placed her hands on her waist then nuzzled her nose against the side of her neck before placing a trail of soft kisses up the elegant column. Lauren leaned back against her then turned her head and Bo pressed her lips onto Lauren's for a lazy kiss that she didn't rush. She wanted to take her time with Lauren and make sure every moment of their night together was burned into her memory. Bo undid the zipper that was on the back of the dress that the woman was wearing then Lauren broke this kiss and whispered, "Let's take this to my room."

Bo nodded in agreement and the two of them made their way to Lauren's room which was down a hall that was off of the living room. Bo looked around the room and the first thing to catch her attention was the view followed by the comfortable bed. Lauren turned around and looked at her before leaning in to continue the kiss that had begun in the kitchen. Bo tugged at the fabric of the dress until the sheath fell to the floor. Her hands ran down the expanse of Lauren's back and the woman let out a soft moan in her mouth. Bo broke the kiss then kissed down Lauren's neck before moving to her collarbone. Lauren moved so she kissed her before saying, "Slow down for a second. Let's get you undressed."

Bo grinned at her and said, "Fine then. It's just you're so...wow and I can't wait to touch you."

Lauren began to take Bo's dress off of her and she chuckled, "You're not alone Bo. I have-" She took a deep breath then as she exhaled she said, "I don't do this."

Bo got a confused look on her face and asked, "You don't do what?"

Lauren tugged at Bo's dress which made it fall to the floor and said, "I don't do one night stands nor do I hook-up with random strangers."

Bo reached out and ran her fingertips down the centre of Lauren's chest as she smiled, "Well after tonight we won't be strangers and depending on how you want this night to go it doesn't have to be a one-night stand."

Lauren smirked then leaned in to kiss her and that was the last thing that was said between the two them before they gave into the lust and need that was between them.

* * *

Bo woke up when she felt someone cuddle up to her. She looked around unaware of her surroundings then she remembered the previous night. She had ditched Dyson and was now in bed with a beautiful blonde. Bo moved her head so she could get a better look at Lauren's face. She had a content smile on her face which made Bo smile. She pulled the blanket up on her then reached for her phone which was on the side table. Bo saw that she had a number of missed calls from Dyson and several texts from Kenzi. She sighed and sent Kenzi a quick text. As she was hitting the send button Lauren let out a soft groan then looked up at her with a tired smile on her face, "You're still here."

Bo moved closer to her and gave her brief kiss before saying, "I am. I wasn't going to leave you."

Lauren smiled at her then rested her head down on Bo's chest saying, "I didn't think you were but I was worried you might."

Bo chuckled and told her, "Well you worried for nothing."

They were quite for a moment then Bo felt a hand on her inner thigh and she smirked, "I was going to suggest breakfast but I see you have other plans in mind."

Lauren got on top of her placed a deep kiss on her lips then she pulled away saying, "Oh I have a long list of things planned for us."

Bo chuckled a little but then was silenced by Lauren's lips on hers. As she gave into Lauren's advances she thought about how this was a new chapter in her book of dating and hoped that it would lead to more. She also hoped that it would be the end of the cycle that she and Dyson had gotten themselves into.

* * *

 **Look I did a thing. This is one of many fluffy one-shots that I have just hanging around. Hope we liked it and thank you for reading.**


End file.
